


Frenemies by Day, Lovers by Night

by ksj2008



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Jonathan does not know why he ended up in bed with Steve, his Fremeny, when he was only forced to comfort this guy from bad break up with Nancy.Jonathan不知道为什么本来是安慰与Nancy分手的Steve的自己最后会与这个朋友兼敌人滚上床。





	Frenemies by Day, Lovers by Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's in complete Chinese. I'm thinking of translating it to English, but will probably take a while...  
> It's pretty much just a plot what plot for these two. Steve is such a cutie I really liked him.  
> Can't wait for Stranger Things 2 :D

+  
Nancy与Steve分手了。Steve十分难过，于是打电话让Jonathan到自己家让他陪自己喝酒解愁。  
“为什么是我？”Jonathan有点后悔自己当初把电话留给Steve的举动，探头看向厨房边吃饭边聊天的妈妈和Will。  
“为什么不是你？”电话那头已经稀里哗啦哭过一程的Steve边吸着鼻子边问Jonathan。  
“嗯…… 因为我和你好似不熟。”Jonathan很认真地解释。  
“……我们一起打败了那个怪物。”  
“那并不能说我们关系好到我安慰你的地步。”更何况Steve差不多算是把Nancy从自己身边抢走了。  
“……”Steve没有回话，一直在吸鼻子。“可是，经历过那个的，我也只认识你了。Nancy同我分手的理由就是这个，我无法向别人说起，你知道的。”  
“Jonathan，你还在打电话么？你再不回来你的肉丸就是我的了。”Will的声音从餐厅传过来。  
“哦打扰你吃饭了对不起。”Steve再次吸鼻子，声音十分沮丧。“我挂了拜拜。谢谢你至少肯接听我电话。”  
——他绝对是故意的。Jonathan想。  
“你等着，我马上过来。”他叹了口气，在心里跟自己的肉丸意大利面恋恋不舍地道别。  
“这个时候去哪里？你饭都没吃完？”Joyce站在玄关担心地问自己的大儿子。  
“朋友心情不好想让我过去陪陪。应该不会太大时间。”Jonathan穿上鞋子和外套拿起钥匙，回头对Joyce笑了一下，“别担心，我会在门禁前回来的。”  
“你明明都没有门禁。”Will扒在门框上嘟着嘴埋怨，嘴角还带着可笑的红酱。  
“哈，因为我是大人了。”在弟弟鼻头上刮了刮，走出家门。  
然后他一整个晚上都没回来。

+  
醒来的时候头痛的仿佛要炸裂，Jonathan捂着头怕它真的裂开，僵硬地从床上爬起来。没有拉窗帘的窗户撒进大片大片温暖到有些热的阳光，鸟叫声对于头痛的他简直就像是尖叫一样难听。胃像是被人拿甩干桶搅了八百遍的难受，干呕了几声觉得忍不住了，连忙跌跌撞撞跑去厕所扒着马桶吐了出来。  
“你还好吧？”身后传来一个男人的声音。  
……男人？  
Jonathan僵硬地转头，看到厕所门站着端了两个马克杯的Steve，一脸尴尬的样子，嘴角和眼角还带着瘀伤。  
——为什么Steve在我家？  
——不对，这里不是我家。  
“我泡了热可可，你喝一点。我有阿司匹林你要不要？你看起来很难受。”Steve尴尬地说了一大堆，不敢直视Jonathan的眼睛，连忙从厕所门前走开。  
Jonathan脑子有点短路。  
接着昨天晚上的所有记忆都回来了。  
一大堆酒瓶，被哭哭啼啼的Steve硬拉着灌了五瓶啤酒和几口不知道名字的烈酒；Steve被纸擦的通红的鼻子一耸一耸地，条理不清地说着Nancy有多么好Nancy又有多么绝情；然后继续大舌头埋怨自己对Nancy不够好没能完全理解女孩的心情只顾着自己；接着又说自己有多么孤单有多么恐惧在经历了那些东西后还搞不好和Jonathan的关系；开始自己骂自己是个混球跟着学校的那些不能再算作朋友的人欺负Jonathan种种诸如此类。  
酒精烧上脑子的Jonathan实在是被Steve说的脑袋都大了，拽住少年的手让他看着自己一遍一遍地给他解释自己不在意，过去的都过去了，他们该翻篇然后继续新的生活。  
他很认真地解释，也很认真地发誓自己当时没有任何奇怪的想法。只是Steve抬头看着他，就那么直直看着他，泪眼朦胧的深棕色眼睛，像是黑夜一样。  
——这家伙的嘴唇真粉啊，好似上了口红。Jonathan不禁把Steve的嘴唇同Nancy的拿来比较，然后得出Steve的嘴唇更粉嫩这样让人惊悚的结论。  
理智终于回笼，Jonathan向后退了一下，却没想到Steve追着上来，趴着他的肩膀像只金毛犬一样凑过来，仔仔细细地盯着他。  
“为什么停下来了？”  
“什么？”Jonathan再继续往后倒就要躺在地毯上了。  
“你刚要亲我，为什么停下来了。”Steve凑得更近，Jonathan手肘支撑不住还是倒了下去，被Steve压的差点没喘上气。  
“你想多了。”Jonathan有些心虚地说。  
“但是我想亲你。“最后一个字消失在唇与唇柔软的接触中。  
本来只是打算轻轻地触碰，然后逃离，就像是个恶作剧一样，可以嘲笑对方的资本的恶作剧。可是等Steve发觉脑后被一只手摁住的时候已经太晚。嘴唇被舔开，牙齿自动缴械敞开让那灵活温热的舌头钻入自己因为冰啤酒而有些麻木的口腔。  
两人都舒服地哼了好几声，像是品尝到了最好的美味。  
——现在要是叫停还可以的。两人想着。  
——哦去他妈的。两人最后这么想。  
——太他妈舒服了。  
“你真的是处男么？“得换气了，Steve推开身下的Jonathan，喘着气问。  
“你承认你的吻技不如我。“Jonathan终于不再是那阴沉拘束的模样了，稍微好了点，嘴角带着调笑的弧度。  
“闭嘴吧混球。“Steve哼了一声。  
“这句话该给你的。“Jonathan以吻封缄。

+  
之后发生了什么？  
两人滚到了床上，因为Jonathan的腰背实在是支撑不住两人的体重了。  
衣服脱得满地都是，Jonathan对于Steve能从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和避孕套这件事保持沉默态度。金发少年吻着他的胸膛，一路点火到身下。  
“这是我第一次做这个。要是咬到了不要怪我。“他警告了一声，张嘴将Jonathan尺寸不小的阴茎含入嘴中。  
“艹……“Jonathan被刺激地倒吸一口冷气，抓住少年的头发不知道该怎么办。  
Steve的口活是不好，不过只介于这是他第一次用在阴茎上。用了点以前学的讨女孩子欢喜的方法，发现对于男人也适用。头上Jonathan的呻吟声一声比一声大，Steve自己的阴茎因此胀大了不少。他也没忍着，一手揉着Jonathan的，一手伺候自己的。  
最后Jonathan一把把他推开，这家伙真的挺够怪力的，然后他就被精液糊了一脸。  
“抱歉……“Jonathan手忙脚乱地扯纸巾递给Steve，Steve擦拭着脸上的粘液，一手继续撸动自己的家伙。  
他其实想这样子也就够了，虽然以前因为猎奇心理知道接下来该怎么走，可是无论是他上Jonathan还是Jonathan上他，这个心理准备他都没有。  
说实话他们现在算什么？敌人？朋友？炮友？  
但是Jonathan将Steve推倒在床上。他摁着少年的胳膊盯着他。  
“下面该做什么？“Jonathan很认真地问Steve。他苍白的脸颊上染上了红晕，像是夕阳的颜色，深绿的眼睛更像是最纯的染料一样化开。  
Steve倒吸一口冷气。  
“或许，我们该做爱，你知道的，插入的那种。“Steve一字一顿地说。  
然后他得到了Jonathan又一个吻。  
问题出在这里了，Jonathan即使吻技那么好，他是处男这个事实不会改变。Steve不知道为什么自己突然圣母心起，觉得自己有义务做下面的那个。于是他很乖地用润滑剂抠弄自己，动作有些艰难。  
Jonathan咽了口口水，爬上来摸向Steve的后穴，揉了揉，尽量温柔地让自己的手指也插进去。他进的比Steve能够到的地方深多了，Steve腰一软倒在床上，手指滑出来，Jonathan就接替对方，继续温柔地扩张着那窄小的地方。  
他真的很喜欢Steve的嘴唇，不想停下来，一直在吻着。Steve骂他作弊，被吻得有气无力，呻吟着扭腰想要吞下更多Jonathan的手指，态度热情的可疑。  
——惨了，我（他）不会是天生喜欢被人干的吧。两人都如此想着。  
Jonathan摸索了半天也没找到那个俗称的男人的G点前列腺，不要多想Jonathan为什么知道，他生物课成绩可是A+。  
“别摸了，你得艹进来。“Steve被Jonathan看似过于淡定的动作撩的受不了了，捏了捏少年的腰语气有些急切。  
“不会伤到你么？“  
“……应该不会。你试试多抹点润滑剂？“  
“哦好的。“  
Jonathan为了安全起见，他真的不想伤到Steve，倒了半瓶子的润滑剂抹在自己昂扬的老二上。自己原来也有这么迫不及待么，明明都泻过一次了。他郁闷地想着，又将润滑剂再给Steve已经被弄的松软的后穴里抹了抹，在对方因为凉而抖了一下后连忙用手捂着给他揉热。  
“那我进来了。“  
“……“  
“Steve？“  
“哦。“Steve点点头，脸因为羞耻红的要命。  
进入的过程因为大量的润滑剂轻松的异常，只是Steve被那内部被撑大的充实感折磨的双脚乱蹬，踹了Jonathan好几脚。  
“没事吧？我，我退出来？“Jonathan也害怕，Steve内里真的很紧，紧得他觉得自己老二要断掉了。  
“别动别动，继续进来。一口气进来我可能会舒服一点，只疼一下就过去——FUCK！“  
Jonathan记起小时候换牙的时候Joyce给她说要把注意力分散了才不会痛，于是他就这么对Steve尝试，趁着对方还在说话期间猛然挺腰，狠狠撞了进去，得到Steve高到破音的尖叫一声。  
“Jonathan Fucking Byers你他妈在逗我？！“嘶嘶吸着冷气Steve气的在Jonathan脸上乱拍，少年皱眉挺了下腰，不知道撞到哪个角落，Steve一下子又软成了一滩水，难耐地呻吟着。  
Jonathan平时很沉默，现在就更沉默。他一直是废话别说闷头干类型，同理可以运用到操Steve这件事上。腰的韧性现在发挥了极大的作用，一下又一下，狠狠地撞击着，将自己送入对方体内，摸索着，试探着，观察着少年每一个表情。  
Steve被连续的撞击搞得话都说不完整，只能大口大口喘气，然后在Jonathan又撞到那个应该是前列腺的地方后整个人都紧绷地弹起来，挂在少年的脖子上大声呻吟着。  
反正父母也不在，能听到他声音的只有外面的野生动物。  
Jonathan的学习能力和耐性强到可怕，迅速找准了位置和适应的速度，闷头操着Steve。做下面太累，不同于与女孩子做爱的性快感如同电击一样窜流全身，四肢发麻无力，腰眼酸爽的可怕，身前早已经泻过一次的已经开始重新硬挺起来随着动作晃动着。  
Jonathan真的是个很温柔的人，他一手抓着Steve的手腕压在床上支撑着自己，一手摸上那翘的老高的老二上揉搓着，用了自己自学的所有技巧。  
“你不能这样对我！“Steve惊呼，他快要被过多的快感搞坏了。  
“不是你说了算。“Jonathan手上轻巧地用力，Steve又是呻吟的什么话都说不出来。  
“你还是呻吟时候很可爱。“少年点点头，加快了手和腰的速度。  
然后，他们同时达到了高潮。  
Jonathan直起身抻了抻腰，缓了缓气。Steve已经成了一滩，仰面躺在床上颤抖着。  
“你说得对，和男人做很爽。“Steve之前诱惑Jonathan就说这绝对很舒服。  
Steve没力气回话。因为体温上升和太过剧烈的动作，酒精一下子冲到脑子上，现在他觉得自己随时都能昏过去。Jonathan却爬下床去洗手间用热水弄湿一条毛巾回来仔仔细细地给Steve擦拭着身子。因为戴着套子所以弄脏的地方不是很多。他轻轻抚摸着Steve的身子，像是在抚摸什么珍宝一样，然后在少年的胸膛上印上一吻。  
“你现在感觉好多了么？“  
“我刚好似忘记Nancy了。“Steve喃喃。  
Jonathan扑哧一声笑了出来。

+  
现在记忆全部回笼，Jonathan抱着马桶坐在瓷砖地板上一脸懵逼。  
昨天晚上那个是他？他喝醉酒是那个样子？他竟然没有耍酒疯？耍酒疯是把人操的要死要活的？？？  
他无比唾弃自己。  
“喂，怎么还不出来？“Steve又凑到厕所门前看着地上坐着的少年，耸耸肩，”别告诉我你失忆了。“  
“没有。“Jonathan很认真地回答。  
“那就好。“  
“我……我觉得我该回去了。我妈和Will会担心。“Jonathan爬起身意识到自己身上还一丝不挂，羞红了脸向卧室快步走去捡起自己的衣服胡乱套在身上。  
“哦。“Steve没有什么大的反应，只是点点头。  
Jonathan不知道为什么更唾弃自己了。  
当他跌跌撞撞地跑下楼站在玄关前，他深吸一口气，回头，穿着浴袍的Steve正揉着头发打哈欠。  
“Steve。“他出声叫了对方。  
“干嘛？“Steve下来了两个台阶。  
“……我并不讨厌昨天晚上。“  
“……“  
“我也不讨厌。“Steve低头回了一句。  
Jonathan忍住笑挥手，“周一学校见。“然后走出了Steve家的大门。  
现在他要考虑回去后如何面对Joyce的怒火和Will的埋怨。  
只不过……  
伸手抚摸上嘴唇，那里好似还留有Steve的柔软的触感。他再看了一眼Steve的家，发现少年拉开门就站在那里，眯着睡眼看着他。  
内心柔软的笑意再也忍不住，他再次跟对方招手，开车驶出Harrington家的过于大的庭院。  
他到底是为什么跟Steve滚上床了呢？或许是酒后乱性，或许是两人都太寂寞，又或许是，他其实没有那么地讨厌Steve，或许是他们两人之间可以有除了Frenemies之外的另一层关系。

The End.


End file.
